


The Ineffable Gift of the Magi

by IneffableScript



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas During the Pandemic, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Plant Shop, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Christmas, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableScript/pseuds/IneffableScript
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are newly weds excited to celebrate their first Christmas married with friends and family, but the COVID-19 pandemic has put a damper on their festivities and their bank accounts. The husbands struggle to figure out the perfect gift for each other while staying safe and not breaking the bank.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Ineffable Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is almost a month late but its been so busy and I didn't want to rush this one! Also 
> 
> Special thanks to my platonic partnership beta wife @WednesdayMalfoy!!!
> 
> Playlist Inspiration:
> 
> Glittery by Kacey Musgraves and Troye Sivan  
> All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey  
> Under the Mistletoe by Kelly Clarkson and Brett Eldridge  
> Merry Christmas Darling by The Carpenters  
> What Are You Doing New Years Eve by Zooey Deschanel and Joseph Gordon Levitt  
> All I Want For Christmas Is Nudes by Trixie Mattel

Aziraphale and Crowley met in Petersfield, South Downs a little over 3 years ago on a sweltering August day. Aziraphale was enjoying his sandwich brought from home for lunch at the counter of his small bookshop when he saw Crowley for the very first time. The tall, lanky man walked by, flicking his long, fire of a mane of hair over his shoulder rather unsuccessfully as he was carrying an oversized box. Aziraphale watched him try once, twice, and on the third time his hair caught what little of a breeze there was and flew back into his face, halting him to a stop and causing him to curse loudly. Aziraphale couldn’t help the small chuckle that bubbled out of him. Feeling rather sorry for him, Aziraphale went out front to help the poor man, offering to take the box so the other could fix his hair. And oh, when Crowley had finally untangled and pulled back all of his hair away from his face and looked into Aziraphale’s, seeing the gold flecks in the mans all too light brown eyes; he knew from that first moment he was smitten.

Crowley had opened a small flower and exotic plant shop three doors down from Aziraphale’s, making it very easy for them to become fast friends and then, not too long after, lovers. If Aziraphale had any doubts about Crowley’s intentions, they were made very clear once he found out that it was Crowley who had out bid him for the first edition Oscar Wilde manuscript he had been longing for. They were old, unbound pieces of paper to some, but to Aziraphale, a sign of Crowley’s undying devotion. Yes, it had become a whirlwind romance, as they call it, for both men were well into their 40’s and not even looking for love.

Aziraphale let the last of the past fade away from view and chuckled to himself, grasping his cup of cocoa closer to him as he watched the snow lightly falling out the window of his and Crowley’s small home in South Downs. He sighed, looking down at his still new gold ring, letting it clink against his mug. It was December already and he still had no idea what to get Crowley for Christmas, which wouldn’t have been an issue had it not been for the pandemic. He wasn’t necessarily hurting for money, but they couldn’t afford just anything this time around since he had had to close his small book shop from February to July to ensure his and others safety.

That small time together at home had actually been quite lovely, Aziraphale thought. He and Crowley learned to create online stores for their shops together and were still able to make occasional sales. He more than Crowley, as there were not many people in desperate need of flowers. They also decided to say to hell with the pandemic and, despite having to cancel their wedding, eloped in June to France. They had a short civil union followed by a beautiful weekend together holed up in a hotel, eating crepes, drinking champagne and, of course, making love.

Overall, Aziraphale felt their time in lock down had been more of a blessing than others, despite Crowley’s grumblings. But since most of their year had been swallowed up, he felt this Christmas should be that much more important. And it was their first Christmas as newlyweds! He’d be, pardon the expression, damned if he wouldn’t make it special for Crowley! He sighed again because for the life of him he had no clue what he could get his new husband that wouldn’t cost a pretty penny. He was looking into their back yard and watching Crowley now gathering their outdoor plants to bring inside for the winter, when suddenly inspiration struck. He sat down his mug and, picking up his mobile, quickly did some research before his husband could make it inside.

“It’s fucking freezing already! Who the hell knew it would get that cold that quick!,” Crowley said, stomping the light bit of snow off his boots.

“I believe the gentleman on the weather channel did, darling. Here, let me help you.” Aziraphale slipped his phone back into his pocket and took a few plants from his love.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go off to the Caribbean together?” Crowley said through chattering teeth.

“Darling, we’ve discussed this. I believe our friends and family would be quite cross with us.” He chuckled and placed the plant on the windowsill he had just been looking out of.

“But Annnngel…. I don’t see how mad they could be if we fuck off just for a month… or two.” Crowley took off his coat and hung it by the back door, bending down to remove his shoes.

“Yes, that would be lovely, but I would miss them all so. Besides, it’s not like that is really something we can do right now.” Aziraphale bustled over to the coffee pot to start it for Crowley.

“Yeah, I know. But it is what it is, right?” Crowley stood, adjusting his now very messy ponytail.

“Yes, but I can’t help but be disheartened that we can’t afford gifts this year for anyone. It’s already been such a rough year, a gift would just be a small piece of joy we could have given,” Aziraphale stated, picking up his cocoa again and staring into it with his eye brows knitted in worry.

“Hey now, Aziraphale, look at me. None of that now. Our family and friends understand it’s been especially hard on us financially. And we aren’t struggling so much we couldn’t get the kids something. Just no adults this year.”

“Yes, I know, dear. But Ana and Newt just started dating and it would have been lovely to at least invite them to dinner to welcome Newt properly. And you know Tracy only has us.”

“Not true! I saw ol’ Shadwell popping over to her shop just the other day. Seems to spend a lot of time there to just be ‘fixing things’ if you know what I mean,” Crowley said, waggling his eyebrows and smirking, trying to lighten Aziraphale’s mood, despite still being chilled to the bone.

“Oh, you!” Aziraphale smiled despite himself and when the coffee pot beeped, walked back over to make his poor frozen husband a cup. “I know I shouldn’t worry, but you know how I feel about Christmas.”

“No need to remind me, angel. My chapped hands from putting up all the lights out front tell all! Ow!” Aziraphale had smacked Crowley on the arm, making the red head chuckle. He took his mug of coffee from his husband and drank deeply from it despite it being scalding. He closed his eyes, letting the liquid warm him from the inside out.

“If we cannot go anywhere for Christmas, there was absolutely no way I was spending another moment in this house without a proper tree and decorated home, thank you very much!”

“Oh I know, love, I was only taking the piss. You know what they say? Happy husband, happy life.”

“That’s not how the say… Oh never mind. What are we doing for supper darling?”

* * *

What Aziraphale did not know was that Crowley was having the exact same trouble figuring out what to get his husband for Christmas. The truth of the matter was, despite online sales, Aziraphale had fared much better than he had since people were looking for anything to do at home, including reading rare first editions. If Crowley hadn’t been so clever with his money early on, he’d honestly be shitting himself with worry. However, he still couldn’t afford to shower his new husband with all the gifts money could buy on their first Christmas wedded and that really drove him mad. He had some choice words, including “fuck off”, to Hell for creating this hot mess. Aziraphale deserved the moon, if thats what he wanted, and the bloody stars, too.

Crowley misted his prized orchids, staring at them sternly in concentration and they absolutely knew who was the boss here. Plants started as a hobby for him and grew into something much more when every seed or plant he touched, seemed to bloom into its best self. Crowley had never really made anything before or been good at anything that didn’t involve a computer and intimidating people. So Crowley left his corporate job in marketing to find more happiness in dirt than he ever found in the most expensive Armani suit. Why, he had won a contest or two with these orchids of his! They were rare hybrids that he had painstakingly reared from the soil up. And Crowley always saw them as somewhat of a charm of good luck since they were the plants he was holding in the box when he met his angel, a pet name he quickly bestowed upon Aziraphale for being his savior that day and his ever considerate nature there after. An idea was forming in Crowley’s clever mind but he wasn’t quite sure how to execute it. He was getting frustrated trying to think of what to do next and had begun to over water the plants.

“Don’t you go getting any ideas of dying or withering just because of a little extra water,” he said sternly to the Desert Rose, which usually liked to be all but dried out before being watered.

“He just… I’ve spoiled him. It’s my fault really. Went too big in the beginning. Should never have bought him that damned manuscript. How the bloody hell do you top that?!” he yelled at the Banana Scrub, which seemed to tremble lightly at the question.

“But… he deserves it. He’s worked so hard to care for both of us. Doesn’t have anyone but us really, since his family disowned him. And he never fucking thinks of himself! Not once! Always so…” Crowley scrunched up his face, almost in disgust (secretly in admiration), “Damn giving!”

He sighs and rakes a hand through his long hair. His brain goes back to the manuscript right as his eyes dart across his Ghost Orchids. Crowley gently touches its petals and nods. This is his most prized possession. This orchid has won him greatness in the rare plant world. But he knows what he must do.

“Hey love!” he calls down the hallway to his husband. “Gonna pop out for a bit! Have some business to take care of at the shop. Be back in a tick!” Crowley wants to slap himself for the use of words that came out of his mouth and makes a gagging face, but instead he quickly grabs the Ghost Orchids and tries to head out without Aziraphale noticing.

* * *

“Be careful, darling! Dress warm!” is all Aziraphale calls back to Crowley just before he hears the door close.

He wasn’t paying attention as his husband ducked out, engrossed in his own project on their laptop. He had managed to teach himself to use the private setting on the web browser so that Crowley could not see what he was researching in their history. He would normally have no need for this, but he could never do proper research on his mobile. He wanted to ensure whatever he got Crowley, it made sense. He only knew what Crowley had taught him about plants, so his knowledge was limited to only the plants he had. He had already given Crowley so many plants in their time together, so there was no question that’s not what he would be getting him this time. He was finally getting into some extensive research on the care of orchids when he finally found just want he was looking for. He sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He wasn’t quite sure how he would be able to afford what he had found, but at least now he had an idea. He put down the laptop and flexed his fingers. He now needed to think on how he would save for this item in the next week. He sighed and shook his head to quickly quiet the negative thoughts trying to creep into his head.

“No! No. It will all be just… tickety-boo!” He smiled and stood to head to his study. He would take a look at his expenses and see what he could do to move things around to work in his favor.

They had agreed to keep their expenses separate just for the ease of it and because Aziraphale still did everything on paper and by mail. This also just so happened to have the added ease of Crowley not knowing what Aziraphale would be buying him. He ran his hand over his ledger and placed his glasses back on his face, almost knowing full well what he would find, but hoping he could somehow find even a little bit more to possibly use to buy the perfect gift for Crowley. However, after an hour of digging and doing the numbers in his head and then again on paper just to be sure, he found he would be just short of what he needed to ensure that all the expenses were taken care of on top of the gift he wanted to get.

He took his glasses off and tossed them in frustration. He felt tears pricking his eyes and took a deep breath to keep them from spilling over. He straightened up, closed the ledger and looked about for his glasses. Poor things didn’t deserve that and the last thing he needed was having to replace them. He found them not far off, on top of the Wilde manuscript. He let his fingers linger lightly on the pages and smiled, remembering how delighted Crowley had been to give it to him. The devil knew very well it had been his boyfriend he was bidding against at the auction over the phone and found it beyond hilarious when Aziraphale had shown up to house later that evening, completely beside himself with grief over his loss. Aziraphale shook his head now at the thought of how he had cried over the touching gift and remembered how even then, Crowley was asking if he loved it, if he did good.

Aziraphale just knew he couldn’t give up hope, despite the matter at hand. He was just thinking about possibly ringing Tracy to see if she could possibly give him a small loan, when another thought popped into his head. He quickly pulled out his mobile and made a call to one of the other collectors he knew in town that, despite despising the man, he knew would pay a pretty coin for the manuscript he had just been thinking about. Crowley would be cross, but he knew his husband would forgive all once he was the lovely gift he was about to get him.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Day and Aziraphale felt for the first time in a long time like a child waking up that morning. He dressed, while swiftly and quietly as he could, still in a lovely light blue button up shirt, cream trousers, and a light green and red tartan bowtie, perfect for the occasion. He always had been the earlier riser of the two of them and took the opportunity to attempt to make breakfast for his husband, though Crowley was usual the cook between them and typically didn’t eat much. Crowley awoke not too long after to the smell of coffee and sausage. He smiled to himself, excited for the first time… well in his whole life, for Christmas morning. He stretched and hurried to get himself ready to give his gift to his husband. He dressed in a dark green jumper and black trousers, knowing if he didn’t at least have one Christmas color on, his angel would tut at him disapprovingly. When he got downstairs, Aziraphale had the fireplace roaring and the table set for two. He walked into the kitchen and found the love of his life removing a cake from the oven.

“Happy Christmas angel! Cake for breakfast?,” he asked, embracing him from behind and placing a kiss on his neck.

“Oh Happy Christmas, darling! And its Christmas cake, Crowley! Its nice and… I thought we could splurge a little!”

“No one actually eats those anymore, Aziraphale.”

“Yes, well, today we are, but if it makes you feel better I have a Yule Log baking for later and pudding waiting.” He pulls away gently to place the cake on a cooling rack and returns to the stove to check on the beans that should be close to done.

“You spoil me! How will I fit in my Gucci suits?” Crowley pats his flat stomach in jest.

“I suppose you’ll just have to get rid of them,” Aziraphale says a tad smugly.

“Suppose you’re right. Don’t need 10 expensive suits anymore, now do I?”

“Oh, you could donate them! I’m sure there are plenty of people looking for new jobs and needing a nice interview suit,” he says, turning to look at his husband hopefully

“Or I can sell them and make some money back?,” Crowley wags his eyebrows at Aziraphale playfully over his steaming cup of coffee.

“Ah, suppose you’re right. But… since you have so many, it couldn’t hurt...”

“I was joking, angel. Course I’ll donate some of ‘em.” He chuckles and places a playful kiss to his husbands cheek.

“You wretched man! I don’t know why I married you!” Aziraphale crosses his arms over his chest and puts on a real show being put out, turning his face up and away from Crowley primly.

“My dashing good looks of course!,” he says, wagging his eye brows over his coffee cup.

“Out! Breakfast is almost ready, so out of my kitchen, if you please!”

“So bossy! Ah! I’m going!” Crowley teasingly rubs his behind where Aziraphale had popped him with a kitchen towel, chuckling as he runs into the dinning room.

After breakfast was well devoured, along with a few slices of Christmas cake, the time they had waited for was upon them. After much argument, Aziraphale gave in to be the first to receive his gift. He couldn’t keep down the laughter from bubbling up as he watched his husband run from the room. He sipped on his eggnog and hummed while he waited for him to return to the room. Crowley strode back into the front room with his hands behind his back and a wide smile on his face.

“Okay, angel, so this is only a small part of the gift but once you open it I think you will understand.” Crowley sat next to his husband and presented him with a gift wrapped in paper much too red for Christmas, but typical for his husband.

Aziraphale smiled brightly, sat down his drink, and perched at the edge of the couch to open his gift. He held it in his hands, weighing the package so he might guess what it could be.

“Aziraphale, please open it this Christmas please!”

Aziraphale tutted and began to gently pull away the paper from the package. He opened it to find a box, which he opened and sifted through the tissue paper to find what appeared to be a leather bound book. The leather was thick, with a beautiful pattern etched into the cover. He ran his hand over it to find it was indeed real leather. He looked up at his husband, exceptionally pleased already with the gift, whatever its insides might provide. Except when he removed it from the box, he stared down at it in confusion as it seemed to be empty.

“Darling… are there suppose to be pages in here?,” he asked as he opened the front flap to look inside, as though pages might magically appear.

“Yes, but you have to put them there. Look.” Crowley was smiling that rare smile that reached his eyes and made the gold in them sparkle. He pointed at the bottom of the inside of the leather binding. There was a small inscription that read _To My Angel, Aziraphale. With my eternal love, Crowley._

“Oh how lovely! But… call me an old silly, but I still don’t quite understand. I’m not much of a writer myself, you know.”

“Its for the Wilde manuscript! I thought it was time to get it looking properly good. I got you this, a new work desk we can put at the shop, and all the binding tools you could ever need. Happy Christmas Angel!” Crowley’s smile began to fade though as he began to notice the tears in Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Oh Crowley...I don’t know what to say,” Aziraphale sniffled, fat tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He laid the binding back in it box and sniffled.

“That you love it? Because right now you got me worried I made a mistake. Is it the color? I thought you’d like a natural look for it. More your style.”

“No, no. Its-Its perfect. Its just that… I’m the one that might have made the mistake,”

“I’m not following, angel.”

“Crowley… I… Oh dear Lord, I sold the manuscript,” Aziraphale said with a sob.

“You did what!?”

“I sold it! To Gabriel!”

“Gabriel!? Why the Heaven would you do such a thing!? Gabriel’s a wanker! And, well, I bought that for you special, Aziraphale! I gave it to you the night we first said we loved each other!” Crowley stood and stared down at his husband in disbelief. This was so unlike Aziraphale. He would never have given that manuscript away, especially not to someone as fucking horrible as Gabriel.

“Yes, I-I know. But I-I needed the money,” Aziraphale said behind his hands, properly weeping now.

“Aziraphale, if you were struggling with money, you should have come to me!”

“No, Crowley. Its not… I-I sold it… s-so that I could b-buy your gift.”

“YOU WOT!?”

“I-I wanted to get y-you something n-nice,” the blonde exclaimed, almost hysteric now.

Crowley’s heated gaze fell away as he looked down at his husband. Despite still feeling a little angry with Gabriel now having his hands on their beloved manuscript, he knew his husbands intentions to be purely good and filled with more love than Crowley could ever imagine. He say down again, taking the box from Aziraphale and placing it on the table in front of them. He gathered his husband in his arms and held him tightly.

“Hey, hey now Az, its okay. I’m...I’m not angry with you.”

“Oh Crowley, but the binding is so lovely. I’m so so sorry, my dear. I-I ruined Christmas!”

“No! No you didn’t. Its fine. We can always find another manuscript or just save it away for whatever you’d like.”

As Aziraphale’s tears came to slow, he pulled away and pulled out a tartan handkerchief that match his bowtie to wipe at his eyes. Crowley smirked a little at the gesture and kept his hands on his husbands strong thigh, gently squeezing it to comfort him more still.

“Well, I do believe its my turn to give you your gift. Hopefully its enough to get me out of the dog house,” Aziraphale sighed and put his handkerchief away, a little embarrassed still by what he had done and reacted.

“Oh I don’t think you could possibly do anything to have me put you in the dog house, angel.”

“Yes, well, regardless. Let me take you to show you yours?,” Aziraphale extends a plush, well manicured hand out to Crowley and how could he not take it in his own.

“Lead the way.” Crowley stands, helping Aziraphale up along the way and they head to Aziraphale’s study. Therein, Crowley found Aziraphale had cleared his desk and atop of it was something almost the same size under a sheet.

“Christ Almighty Aziraphale!”

“Shush now! Just remove the sheet already!” Aziraphale clasped his hands together waiting for Crowley to remove the sheet.

“You couldn’t find a sheet more stylish, angel?,” he teased.

“Oh hush! Tartan is stylish! Go on!,” Aziraphale waved his hand at the sheet almost impatiently, but Crowley chuckled and did as he was told.

Crowley let the sheet fall to the ground and gapped at what was revealed. It was an extremely large, and he knew to be extremely expensive, vivarium. It was’t just a tank like many are. This one came to a dome at the top with what looked like built in misters and lights. Fine sterling silver vines crawled up its corners and met in a single line down the very top of it. Inside, Aziraphale has already collected twigs, rocks, and natural moss that were meant to surround the plants inside.

“I gave this a lot of thought! I almost bought you a greenhouse, but figured you already have one at the shop. But this, I thought the Ghost Orchids are such a superb plant, they deserve better than just some pot and a desk lap! Do you like it dear?” Aziraphale looked at his husband and felt concerned when his features had not changed.

“Uh yeah. See… funny story angel! I-uh… I sold the orchids to, erm, to get your gift,” Crowley circled the exquisite vivarium in disbelief.

“Crowley! Oh you didn’t?,” Aziraphale asked pressing his finger tips to his lips, feeling tears threatening his eyes again.

“’Fraid so!,” Crowley exclaimed. And before Aziraphale could say how sorry he was, Crowley began to laugh.

Not just any laugh, though. This was a good, deep, honest to God, belly laugh. A laugh filled with sorrow and joy, with love and bitterness, a laugh that became contagious as Aziraphale joined in until there were tears falling down his cheeks. They laughed until their knees gave in and there they were, two 40 something year old men, rolling around on the floor of the study. As the remanance of the giggles slowly died away, Aziraphale sat up and wiped his face, this time with the back of his sleeve. Crowley rolled until his head was in his husbands lap and he was looking up at him with a large grin.

“Angel, what the actual fuck did we do!?”

“What indeed!,” Aziraphale smiled back at Crowley, smoothing out his long hair from his face.

“We really did it this time, angel. We managed to messed up our own Christmas!”

“Well, I suppose there is something to be said about that,” Aziraphale thought a moment, gently petting the flaming hair below him. He let his other palm fall against his husbands chest, feeling his heart beat under his finger tips. “Hmm… you see, my dear, I don’t care about the books. Or the wine. Or the fancy restaurants or any of that, really. Its all rather lovely yes, but Crowley… all I really want is you.”

“Hmm, I think I know you mean. Like, I could be living in a shoe and I’d be entirely content, so long as you were there with me, Aziraphale.”

“Exactly! And, honestly, dear, isn’t that what Christmas is suppose to be about? To share in love?”

Crowley opened his mouth and quickly shut it again, not sure if anything he could say right now would have as much significance as what Aziraphale had. Instead he stared into his beloveds eyes knowing, without having to say so, that they were exchanging the volumes of their love in just a look. Aziraphale leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his husbands lips.

“Thank you, Crowley. Happy Christmas, my darling.” he whispered against his lips.

“Happy Christmas, angel. And thank you. For everything.”

Aziraphale could do nothing more than to beam a smile down at his husband, which warmed Crowley deeper than hellfire. Aziraphale continued to stroke his rust colored locks, as he admired how silky they felt slipping through his fingers.

“I think we should probably get off the floor, dear. My back will be hurting me later, as will your knees, I’m sure.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Crowley teased, turning his crooked nose away into the others jumper.

“Darling…”

“But, angel, you’re so comfortable!”

Crowley turned so that his thin form not only seemed to snake around the side of his husband, but his face now pressed into his pleasantly warm stomach. He rubbed his nose against the wool fabric of his jumper and pressed strong kisses where his mouth could find purchase.

“Yes, but this floor is not.”

“I’m not moving! You can’t make me!” he muffled a yell through the jumper. As he wrapped his arms around him, he managed to get his fingers against his lovers’ skin. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and laced them together around in feeble defiance. Aziraphale shivered as Crowley also allowed his nose to lift the hem enough to place open mouthed kissed straight to his stomach flesh.

Having had quite enough of his husbands teasing and resistance, Aziraphale decided he had to resort to brute force. He took a deep breathe, brought his hands together, cracked his knuckles and proceeded to maneuver one behind Crowley’s back and the other behind his knees. In what seemed one smooth motion, he stood holding Crowley cradled in his arms. The other man just stared up at him, eyes blown wide and holding onto him for dear life, not out of fear but immense arousal.

“Ngk.”

“Use your words darling.”

“Angel, that-that was fucking sexy.”

“Oh thank you! It helps that you are so light.” Aziraphale smiled brightly again and leaned in to kiss at his husbands still open mouth. “Shall we finish this cuddle in bed?”

“Mine or yours?” Crowley asked in an absolute daze.

“How about ours?” Aziraphale smiled sweetly and placed a chaste kiss on Crowley’s lips.

Crowley wrapped an arm around his husbands’ neck, the other finding its way to his arse, and proceeded to lick and nibble any piece of flesh he could find despite being buttoned up tight. Aziraphale hummed his approval and wasted no time gently laying his husband on his back on their bed. He crawled on hands and knees over Crowley’s lithe body, letting some of his weight press down on his form as he knew he liked the all-encompassing pressure of him.

“Can I unwrap you, angel?” Crowley said in the sweetest voice Aziraphale had ever heard.

“I wish you would, my dear.” the angel said before pressing his arousal down onto his husbands.

Crowley moaned as he reached up and tugged on Aziraphale’s bowtie until it came loose. He slowly began work on his buttons, his hips hiking up seeking more friction from above. Their mouths collided with a practiced grace and passion that one would assume was built over six thousand years and not only three. While Crowley worked his way down his shirt, Aziraphale brought a hand between them to undo the tight trousers that held his husbands arousal hostage, his fingers gliding against the length of him playfully. Crowley hissed between kisses, his tongue desperately plunging into his lovers’ mouth, tracing it like it held the greatest treasure on earth and only he could mine it. Aziraphale hummed happily, pushing down Crowley’s trousers as best as he could with one hand. He broke the kiss only to huff in frustration.

“Darling, could you give me a hand please?”

“Yes, fuck yes! Just kiss me.” Crowley sat up and moaned at the pressure of their chests pressed so tightly together. He pressed his mouth, open and wanting into Aziraphale’s, pushing his trousers down and thanking Satan that he had taken his shoes and socks off earlier. Aziraphale pulled away only to lift off Crowley’s sweater.

“I do love this color on you, Crowley. You look so beautiful in it.” he took the chance to push away his own shirt his husband had undone for him.

“And you look beautiful in nothing, angel. Please… take these off.” Even as he spoke, his clever fingers were unbuttoning and pushing down Aziraphale’s trousers.

Aziraphale moved just enough to shimmy out of his own trousers, refusing to lose the warmth of his lovers’ skin. His hands held Crowley’s hips, pinning him in place while the other man weaved his hands into his wavy blonde hair and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. There was too much and yet not enough of everything. Aziraphale groaned and pressed his hips down into Crowley’s, their cocks straining against each other. He felt his stomach clench suddenly, listening to Crowley’s whimpers between teeth and lips.

“Darling… can I please?”

“You never have to ask, angel. Anything you want is yours.”

Aziraphale untangled their legs just enough to lean over to his bedside table, swiftly open the small draw and removing the tube of lube. He sat up on his knees and slicked a few fingers, setting the bottle aside for now. His free hand came between his husbands legs and helped to spread them apart, baring all of him. He leaned down and brought his clean hand up to hold Crowley’s hip while his slicked hand slide between his lean cheeks, seeking his hole. Crowley grasped at Aziraphale’s shoulders, pulling him down into another open mouth kiss. As their tongues met, Aziraphale slowly pressed a finger inside.

“Mmm… not enough. You know better.” Crowley mumbled moving his mouth down his angels jaw.

“I don’t want to hurt you, my love…”

“After what we did during your 50 Shades of Grey phase?”

“My! I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re referring to.” Aziraphale said feigning as though he were scandalized, but it was enough for him to press another finger in and crooked both upward.

“Ah! Yessss….” Crowley growled into his shoulder, a hand clutching blonde curls while the other clutched his back. His hips tried their best to follow the rhythm Aziraphale began, moving his fingers, but his husband held him down firmly. Crowley wasn’t exactly sure how he hadn’t already come multiple times already, but willed the tingling in his spine to wait.

“I love how tight you are for me, Crowley. I could finger you all night, just like this. Can you take another for me already, my dear?”

“Yes, please… angel please.”

Aziraphale slicked another finger in, feeling the wetness covering his hand and Crowley’s shaking thighs. Crowley sighed, feeling so full but still not enough.

“Az please. I can take it. I need you now.” he begged.

“Can you, my dear?” Aziraphale leaned up, causing Crowley to moan lightly from loss of contact. “Shhh now, love, I’ve got you.” he cooed. He leaned his head down enough that he could lick a stripe along Crowley’s length, causing it to twitch against his tongue. He sighed a light moan, as he moved his lips to suck on his husbands bollocks. Crowley bucked against his mouth and cried out; his hands flew to grip at the pillow behind his head.

“Aziraphale if you don’t fuck me…”

“Oh I don’t think you’re in any position to make threats, dearest.” Aziraphale chuckled before licking him into his mouth again and crooked his fingers more.

“Oh fuck! Please Az!” Crowley’s hips finally broke from his grasp and he sighed at the sight of him riding thin air.

“Yes, darling, I think you are ready for me now. I can’t deny you any longer.” He grabbed up the bottle of lube again and slicked his length, sighing at the sting of neglecting himself for so long. He pumped himself in his fist a few times, looking down at his husband splayed open and raw before him. He lined himself up against Crowley’s entrance and the want thickened in his belly as he watch himself press in and then out again experimentally. He pressed in again, this time to filling his husband to the hilt, and watched as Crowley’s head fell back, his hair falling out of its bun and splayed around the pillow like a flaming halo.

“Angel, l-let me hold you.” Crowley said, out of breath but grasping with his hands.

Aziraphale leaned back down until a good bit of his weight was pressing against Crowley, letting his arms bracket his angular chest. He found a lazy but steady rhythm moving inside of Crowley and moaned from the back of his throat at how tight he still felt around him. Before Crowley could manage to clasp his mouth on Aziraphale’s, the blonde had moved to catch a nipple between his lips, suckling it before gently nibbling it. Crowley wound a fist in Aziraphale’s hair, panting now at how good it felt for his own cock to drag across his husbands’ plush belly, lubricated only by his own pre cum. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this, blanketed completely by Aziraphale’s warmth and love, but there was no guilt as he listened to his moans, knowing he want tumbling right alongside him. Aziraphale’s hips began to speed up, his cock now dangerously close to hitting just the right stop.

“Fuck Angel! There! Harder!”

Aziraphale used an arm to lift himself off the bed slightly while the other loosely clasped his husbands’ waist to move deeper inside him, which did the trick as Crowley began to curse profusely. The red head wrapped his lean legs around Aziraphale's waist and arched his back off the mattress.

“Oh my d-darling. You… you exquisite thing you. Will you come like this? W-will you come untouched for me?”

“Fuck! Yes! Angel! Az-Az-,” the rest of Aziraphale's name was lost to a deep, long moan as Crowley came in long pulses over his own stomach and chest. Aziraphale watched his face closely, his own arousal suddenly there as watch his husbands eyes screw shut and his hole clench like a vice around him as he orgasmed. Aziraphale held him by the dip of his waist, suddenly releasing his own pleasure deep within Crowley. He continued moving inside his husband until his hips slowly stuttered to a stop, but couldn’t bear to remove himself from inside him just yet. They stayed like this for a long moment, both men trying their best to catch their breath but not daring to come apart.

Only once Crowley opened his eyes and looked up at his husband did Aziraphale remove himself from him. They smiled at each other and fell into a gentle laughter. When the laughter subsided, Crowley rose to get a warm, wet cloth for them to clean up before returning back to bed and pulling the covers over them.

“Crowley, dear, what about our clothes?”

“To hell with them. I won’t let them come between us.”

“Oh how dramatic!” Aziraphale chided playfully, yet snuggled closer nonetheless.

They held each other close in the dark, the only light streaming into the room that of the twinkling Christmas lights hanging from their rooftop. Crowley moved to lay his head on Aziraphale’s chest and his husband pet his hair, gently loosening the tangles made from their love making. Crowley listened to his angels strong heart beat and closed his eyes, letting it ground him and his thoughts to drift lightly.

“Angel, do you suppose… nah, never mind,” he snuggled closer to his husband.

“Go on, my dear, I’m intrigued now,” Aziraphale chuckled and poked Crowley’s side, causing him to jump in his arms.

“Do you suppose it was meant to be? That we were meant to give away those things we thought were most precious?” He looked up at his husband, eyes wide. Aziraphale looked back for a long moment before bringing a hand up to caress Crowley’s sharp jaw.

“I believe... that those things are just that. Materials. Replaceable.” He placed a kiss to Crowley’s forehead and smiled so bright, the red head could see it as though it were lit by the sun. “But what I hold most precious in this entire world, is right here in my arms, right where he belongs.”

Crowley pushed up to catch Aziraphale’s lips in a blazing kiss, one that spoke of the tremendous gift that they had been given. One of second chances, one of kindness and faith. A gift of true, everlasting, ineffable love.


End file.
